Road Back
by Mark 61
Summary: Badly injured in a match Jake Reed must recover and regain his standing in TNA and his pride.
1. Chapter 1

**The Road Back**

**Badly injured in a match Jake Reed must recover and regain his standing in TNA and his pride.**

**Note- Yeah I know been a while since I updated and no Outlaw Invasion is not dead just got an idea. And I wanted to something different with Jake again. So bare with me and of course review. First chapter is short but it the rest should be pretty good length and again review.**

**I stood looking at the water as Madison walked over to me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" AJ yells again. "So this is it?" Madison ask. "Yeah this is it," I say not looking at her. "You really want to just walk away have that be the end of you run in TNA," Madison. "Its how it has to be," I say. "If want to walk away that one thing but you being run out," Madison. "Just drop it Madison," I say trying not to yell. "Why?" She asks. "Because I'm afraid Madison. I was hurt like I've never been before and you when you get scared like this your done," I say.**

**Months Earlier**

**"I swear I could take that kid any where and she wouldn't cry," I say showing AJ the latest picture of Hope. "Remember when Wendy had little AJ and you started hiding my camera now I know why," AJ says. "To much with the photos lately?" I ask. "Yes," AJ and five other guys yell out. "Well can you guys blame me? Have you ever seen…" Someone throws a chair at me. "Ok I'll stop," I say. "So Reed you finally going to let the world know when you are using that title shot you won for that tournament? Aries yells out. "Come on Austin you know an Irishman always keeps his trump card closet to his chest," I say. "Come on bro at some point you have to cash in I mean we heard about a Pay Per View being in Omaha," Devon says. I smile and get up and leave the locker room. Hey just the man I was looking for," Hulk Hogan says walking up to me. "How's it going Hulk?" I ask. "You know next week King Mo arrives here in TNA and well Samoa Joe's been talking about attacking him," Hogan says. "And you want me to cool Joe down a little," I say. "Pretty much," Hogan says. "No problem for once I'm not hurting should be kind of fun slapping Joe around," I say.**

**I walk off heading towards the Knockouts dressing room. "Hey you got the pictures?" Madison says to me."Yeah and I think we need stop showing them to so many people," I say. "They guys throw another chair?" Madison asks. "Yeah and there aim is getting better," I say.**

**#Break#**

**"Taz we got a renewal of one of TNA's greatest rivalries," Mike says. "I remember back in day watching the matches with Jake Reed and Samoa Joe," Taz says as Joe makes his entrance. Jake comes out and gets in the ring. Jake and Joe shake hands. The referee calls for the bell. Jake and Joe circle each other before tying up. Jake is able to get Joe into hammer lock but Joe hit an elbow right into the side of Jake's head. Jake drops the hold and Joe hits a big clothes line. Joe than lands a big back sexton and cover count of one count of two, Jake kicks out. Joe pulls Jake up and whips him into the ropes and hits a back body drop. Jake rolls out of the ring. Jake walks around the ring and looks at Joe who motions for him to get back in the ring. Jake gets back onto the apron and Joe lets him get back in the ring.**

**The two men circle each other again Jake scores with a power kick to Joe's legs and than another one. Joe goes for a chop but Jake misses and Jake hits a jaw breaker. Joe is stunned and this allows Jake to hit a suplex. Both men are up and start to exchange blows. Jake scores with a good cross and whips Joe into the corner and than hits a running dropkick. Jake follow up with a DDT. Joe rolls over and sits up allowing Jake to hit a rolling neck snap. Jake drops an elbow.**

**#Break#**

**King Mo was at his home watching the show. "So you ready for next week?" A friend of Mo's asks. "Oh yeah I'm ready," Mo says. "Man that Reed guy is good," The friend says. "He's nothing," Mo says.**

**#Break#**

**Back in the Impact Zone Joe had taken control of the match and was setting Jake up for the muscle buster. Jake escapes and gets Joe in a school boy count of one count of two count of three. Jake rolls out of the ring. "Jake Reed scores another," Taz says. "Hold on Taz I'm getting word right now next week when King Mo joins TNA he wants to see Jake Reed face to face," Mike says. "King Mo such a big signing I can't wait to see him here my man the former Strikeforce Light Heavyweight Champion," Taz says.**

**#Break#**

**Madison hands me an ice bag. We are back home now. "Thanks beautiful," I say. "So you worried about next week?" Madison asks. "Why would I be worried? I think there is a good chance King Mo might like me. "Jake most people hate you," Madison says . Madison things are going fine right now. Hell even those crazy Aces and Eights guys didn't come after me," I say. "Yeah you will be fine," Madison says if only I knew how wrong she would be**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**"Stinger I don't know why are you making a big deal out of this," Hulk Hogan says into his phone. "Hey Jake Reed has helped me a lot of the years and taken few of a number of issues in TNA. So when I hear this King Mo guy wants to have in the ring next week I worry about him," Sting says. "Stinger do you really think people are stupid enough to go after Reed again. I failed those ROH guys failed everyone else fails," Hogan says. "Hulk you know King Mo is dangerous and something has changed in Reed," Sting says. "Yeah he shaves again and not in some relationship that has more ups and downs than a roller coaster," Hogan says. "And maybe that was the fire he needed," Sting says. Hogan pauses he knows what Sting is talking about he had seen before even in himself. The fire that drove many of the great wrestlers.**

**#Break#**

**"So how was Mommy and me?" Madison asks me she had a hair appointment so I took Hope. "Well Hope enjoyed it so it was fine by me," I say. "Did you have fun Hope?" Madison asks. "Yes," Hope says. "Well good sweat pea but now it's nap time," Madison says taking her from me and than heads upstairs. "Goodnight Hope love you," I say with a big smile on my face. Life is great. I have a beautiful daughter a great girl friend and hey my career is going great. Hogan and I have put any issues behind us. Hell I could even get a world title shot soon since there is really nothing else going on. "Out like a light," Madison says coming back down. "Like almost always except for those times when she won't," I say. "Hey she is getting better at that," Madison says. "Yeah she actually sleeps through the night now," I say.**

**#Break#**

**"Three two three," King Mo's Trainer Bob yells as Mo works over focus mitts. Mo hit the mitts quickly with great power just as the round bell rang out to end the session. "You looking great man," Bob says. "Ready for my debut going to take over TNA and Bellator," Mo says. "Well I wouldn't be to that Reed guy," Bob says. "He is screwed guy is flat footed but he's going to try and strike with me and If he tries to out wrestle me well I am All American. Watch any of his matches he does some big moves but I can outdo him," Mo says.**

**#Break#**

**A few more days has passed and Impact was being filmed. King Mo and i Guess my segment for the night would end tonight's taping. OI watched as Austin Aries battled it out with Magnus. Magnus to hit a big elbow drop but when he picked Aries up for a suplex Aries managed to reverse it and lock in the last chancery and get Magnus to a submission win. "You nervous Reed," Bully asks me I guess because he is board. "Bully unlike you I don't get nervous over anything," I say. "I got a good word King Mo is going to take you out," Ray says before picking up his chain and heading out for his match. I just ignore it besides I have had plenty of people come after me.**

**#Break#**

**It was time for the final segment Dixie Carter stood in the middle of the ring smiling proudly. "One thing I have always strived for is for TNA is be different and do things that has never been done before. So earlier this year we had a chance mix MMA and pro wrestling. So now welcome to TNA the former Strikeforce Light Heavyweight Champion and Bellator Star King Muhammed Lawal," Dixie says. King Mo's entrance is very elaborate as he is lifted up from below the ramp on a giant throne. The King is also wearing the crown he wears for his MMA entrances. "Mike this is awesome this man has beat some top level MMA fighters and he has made it clear he wants to be TNA and Bellator world champion at the same time," Taz says. "And he very well could do that. Now only is he the favorite in the upcoming Tournament but he is by far the most talented ameature wrestlers to enter pro wrestling since Kurt Angle. And of his eight career MMA wins six of which are via knockout he could be the best striker we have seen in a long time," Mike says.**

**King Mo gets into the ring."Mo welcome to TNA," Dixie says. "Its great to be here Dixie. But I have never been about wasting time so Jake Reed get out here," Mo says. The camera cuts to a shot of Jake in the back caught off guard by how quick that was. He says to AJ "What he doesn't want say anything else do some hype." Jake starts to head for the ring. Jake's music starts to play. "I gotta wonder why King Mo what he wants with Jake Reed," Mike says. Jake finally reaches the ring and climbs into the ring. So Cal Val hands Jake a microphone of his own. "You wanted to see me?" Jake says jokingly. "Jake I want to challenge you," King Mo says. The fans pop at that. Jake looks around at the fans. "I guess you guys want me to say yes. Well King Mo you want me to be your first match you got it," Jake says. "Good," Mo says before throwing a cross punch that catches Jake perfect and knocks Jake down. "Oh my god," Taz says. Mo leaves the ring with Dixie looking on stunned. "What was the point of that?" Mike asks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**"Ow," I say as I get an ice pack placed on my black eye. "Your actually making my job easy for once," The trainer says. "Damn and I was on such a nice streak of not being in here at all," I say. "Ah start a new one next week," he says. "Am I good to go?" I ask. "Yeah sure," he says. I grab my jacket. I head towards the locker rooms to get Madison. "Hey you ok man?" Sting asks coming out of a office. "Come on Stinger you know it takes more than just than that to keep me down," I say. "Your sure your ok?" He asks. "It just a black eye," I say. "So I goes your on you way to try and tear King Mo apart," Sting says. "I'll get him later right now besides he's gotta be gone by now. I'll just head home to the little one… Hey did I show you these new pictures," I jokingly say. "What the hell is with you?" Sting suddenly yells.**

**"What's wrong with you?" I ask getting confused. "Jake you just got knocked out with one punch where is the damn fire?" Sting yells. "What are you even talking about?" I ask. "Jake you have lost that driving force. I don't know where the Omaha Outlaw went but he's sure as hell not in TNA right now. You are in danger. You don't get back to the old Jake Reed King Mo will eat you alive," Sting says. "You are putting an awful lot on one punch," I say. "One punch that knocked you flat on your ass and what is reaction what ever," Sting says. "Hey I'll take care of it next week," I say getting mad. "Jake listen to me I'm not saying this to be a jerk. But I have been doing this since you were a kid. This guy is dangerous he is angry and motivated and he will eat you alive if your not ready. You got civilized," Sting says.**

**"Hey I'm still the same guy I've always been. Crack a few jokes when need be I can still kick anyone's ass," I insist. "Look take some time don't move right into a match with this guy," Sting says almost pleading. "I'm not making that mistake again. I am going to do what I should have done with Immortal and King Mo right away," I say. "Will you listen to me," Sting says. "I don't need to," I say walking off to find Madison.**

**She comes out of the Knockouts dressing room. I quickly explain about Sting. "He's just looking out for you," Madison says. "Madison if you had a title shot against someone like say Kong shows back up and I freaked out and said you had no chance how would you respond?" I ask remembering I once did that with Traci and it was stupid than. "I see your point," Madison says. "Do you think I'm more civilized?" I ask. "I think your happier," Madison says.**

**#Break#**

**"Why do you want to make this MMA rules?" Hogan asked Dixie Carter. "To make it different from the other matches at Bound For Glory," Dixie says. "Dixie isn't this kind of unfair to Jake since he's not a MMA fighter," Hogan says. "Well we planned on modify the rules to allow pinfalls," Dixie says."Dixie I get we are spending a lot of money to bring this guy in but lets not sacrifice Jake to him," Hogan says. "Hulk if there is one thing I have learned about Jake it's never doubt him. King Mo made his biggest mistake tonight by punching Jake," Dixie says.**

**"Maybe your right but Dixie I just don't want to see one of our guys get hurt," Hulk says. "Hulk King Mo is one of our guys as well. And this is going to sound cruel but wrestlers get hurt," Dixie says. "You got me there," Hogan says. "Hogan I don't want Jake hurt either. But again I know he can take anything we throw at him. Hell if anything he might be better off right now given how well his life is going," Dixie says.**

**#Break#**

**The next day I was in the backyard working on something I was glade to finally get done. "I still think you waisted to much money on this thing," Madison says holding Hope. "She's one year old we will get our money's worth out of this swing set," I say. "She can't even sit in those swings," Madison says. "That is why I swapped out one for this little one built for infants and when she is older I will swap them again," I say. "Well Hope are you ready?" Madison asks. Hope could really care less she seems much more interested in a bird. Any way I pick her up and place her in the swing. "Your sure its tight enough right?" Madison asks. I fight not to roll my eyes. To prove its safe I just grab onto the chains and let my weight hang.**

**"Ok its safe," Madison says starting to put Hope in it. "Wait I should check to make sure I didn't screw it up," I say thinking I might have just messed it up and if Hope falls out of this swing I am going to be killed and why I die I will feel awful what I did to my poor child. Ok after a double check we finally place her in the swing. I push for a while and she gets a huge kick out of this. This is stuff you live for when you have a child. Witch of course bring me back to what Sting said. Lost my fire more like I got some good in life. "What are you thinking about?" Madison asks. "Just good things. How great life is," I say.**

**#Break#**

**Jeremy Borash was in the American Kickboxing Acmadey to film a special TNA Today that would highlight King Mo's training program. It was amazing to look around AKA and see the numerous awards the various fighters had won over the year including Mo's Strikeforce Light Heavyweight Title. Looking at the massive Octagon he could see Mo sparing with a top level UFC Heavyweight. As they exchanged strikes Mo was able catch the guy with a good body shot and than easily him down hard. The two broke apart since it was meant to be training. "Damn that a great strike," One of the PA's says. "Yeah and that takedown looked easy that guy is bigger than Samoa Joe," JB says. "I think Reed is in for a real beating," the PA says. The time goes off and the session is over. Mo is cover in a sweat and walks over. "You guys ready?" Mo asks. The Camera man picks up the camera. "Yeah we are ready thanks for doing this," JB says.**

**"No problem," Mo says taking a drink of water. "Jeremy Borash here on location for TNA today and we are joined by King Mo. Now we have a lot to talk about but I have to start why Jake Reed?" JB asks. "Well wrestling and MMA have a lot in common. Its not just about getting wins its about getting wins over top level competion and Jake Reed in TNA is one of the top guys. And styleiistcly he's a good match for me Like I said when I first joined TNA I want to be TNA world champion and Bealltor Champion," King Mo says. "Is there anything special you are doing to get ready for Jake?" "Studying all the tape we can get our hands on," Mo says. "Well look not to be insulting but I have known Jake Reed a long time and I am sure he is going to be ready for this," JB says.**

**#Break#**

**Don't think I am an idiot I am getting ready for this match. Right now I am working out with Kurt Angle in the middle of the Impact Zone. I manage to catch him with an arm drag as he goes for a lock up. He get up and I go for a drop kick but he sidesteps and gets me in the ankle lock. I tap quickly. "Damn I'm slowing down," I say. "Come on lets go again," Kurt says as fired up as ever. "Sure let do it," I say getting up and shaking out my leg. "Reed man you got to be careful I am sure Mo knows some good submission holds ready," Kurt says. "He's more of a knockout guy but yeah why not," I say. And for the next hour Kurt and I drilled submissions.**

**"You know Jake the locker room is counting on you," Kurt says after we are done. "Let me guess a loss and I disgrace all of pro wrestling," I say. "Yeah pretty much," Kurt says. "So what's the betting line on the match?" I ask. "Your the favorite. So your doing the Gut Check this week?" Kurt asks. "Yeah figured it would be a low risk warm up," I say. "Could back fire," Kurt says.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**"Welcome to Open Fight Night. We are just a few weeks away from Bound For Glory and tonight we also have a special in exhibition from King Mo and the return of Gut Check," Mike Tenay says as the show starts. As I watch backstage with the rest of the roster. Bully Ray was the first call one to make a call out demeaning Kenny King who a issue had started with after the Bound For Glory Series ended. Kenny made his way out showing no fear. "Come on Kenny," I hear Austin Aries says watching his buddy wrestle. "You ready for tonight?" Madison asks coming up to me. "Yeah I actually excited to get to do this. Plus I want to see what Mo is up to tonight," I say. Off to the side I see the guy I will be facing me in the Gut Check getting ready. "Man am I glade those days are over," Madison says looking at him. "Hey you had it lucky you got signed early enough I was a jaded old vet when it happened to me," I say.**

**#Break#**

**"Kyle Atwood this is your Gut Check," JB announces as Jake makes his way to the ring. "This Kyle Atwood has some real potential Mike," Taz says. Jake extends his hand but the kid slaps him. "Big mistake," Taz says as Jake shapes and just starts beating on the kid before hitting a big round kick to the kids head dropping him. Jake pulls the kid up and hits the running outsider edge into the corner aka the Nebraskan Nuke and than cover him count of punt count of two Atwood kicks out. "Well Taz you can give him points for not giving up," Mike says jokingly. Jake give Atwood a DDT he than stands up and plays to the crowd. Jake pulls the kid up and hits the Death Valley Driver and than cover count of one count of two count of three. Atwood rolls out of the ring as Jake get a microphone. "So let that be a lesson don't strike me in the face as the first thing you do in TNA. Now King Mo I understand you are about to do an exhibition well I'll be right here watching you," Jake says. He than gets out of the ring and sets up a chair to sit in.**

**After a commercial break Eric Young who will be facing King Mo makes his entrance. "How did Eric Young get this match Mike?" Taz asks. "Ah well the plan was to bring in a local MMA fighter but Eric volentured," Mike says. Eric is even wearing a pair of MMA gloves. Mo's music starts to play as he is lifted onto the ramp sitting in a costume built thrown his trademark crown on his head and wearing sunglasses with one of his MMA walkout shirts gets up and walks to the ring. On his way he and Jake lock eyes Mo draws him thumb across his throat and points at Jake.**

**Mo finally gets in the ring. The ref calls for the bell and Eric comes out to touch gloves but Mo doesn't instead hitting a big double leg takedown. Mo waists no time and goes right for ground of pound and bust EY's noise with the first blow and than drops some elbows. "Just call it off," Mike yells as Eric is getting beat down badly. Mo lands another big shot and than knee to EY's ribs. The ref finally calls it off. Mo stands up but than goes back for a few more strikes. "Ok come on that is to far," Mike yells. Jake gets up and jumps into the ring and pulls Mo off. Jake than goes to check on Eric but Mo gets up and german suplexes on Jake. Jake is stunned and start to sit up allowing Mo to hit a powerful round house kick right into Jake's head dropping him. "Your nothing Reed I am going to kick your ass in Phoneix," Mo says before leaving.**

**#Break#**

**"Jake are ok?" Madison says coming into the trainers room. "Yeah I'm fine," I say my head killing me. "You don't look ok," Madison says. "Well I'm as ok as a guy that got KO'ed can be," I say getting annoyed. "Fine," Madison says. Eric had been taken straight to the hospital. "Jake you just need to take it easy for a couple of days but you should be fine," the trainer says. "Alright thanks so I can leave?" I ask. "Yes you can leave but be careful," the trainer says. I get up and leave Madison following me. "Jake do you want to go hospital to get checked out?" She asks worried about me. "No I just want to go home," I say my head feeling like it was splitting open because of the kick. "Jake you ok?" AJ asks coming up to us. "No AJ I'm not ok! I got kicked in the head it hurt like hell. And for the second straight week got laid out on TV so I'm not ok," I say.**

**"At least your normal," AJ says. "Now I'm getting a bigger headache," I say pinching my noise. "Pardon me for getting worried about my friend," AJ says. I just keep heading for my car when I get to it I drop the keys. Its just not my day. Madison comes up and gets the keys witch fell under the car for me. "Want me to drive?" She asks. "Yeah," I say.**

**We get in the car and start to drive home. "Your having a couple of bad weeks don't worry about it," Madison says. "This is a big match going to be a lot of eyes on it," I say. "Is there something else?" Madison asks. "What Sting said about not being ready," I say. "Sting doesn't know anything. I know that when that bell rings you will be ready," Madison says.. "You can be ready but come on Madison you know you need that fire," I say. "Jake you know fire doesn't mean your life has to suck," Madison says. "I know." "I don't think you do. Jake you deserve to happy. Your telling me AJ isn't happy and he's done pretty well some himself. Well now that Claire is gone," Madison says.**

**#Break#**

**"You need to cancel this match or fight or what ever they want to bill this as," Sting says to Hulk Hogan. "I can't do that," Hogan says. "Look you saw tonight what King Mo did do you want to see that happen to Jake?" Sting asks. "No I don't want to see that happen to anyone. I am gong to talk to the referees and make sure they step in," Hogan says. "That is not enough! Change the match make it Kurt or Joe someone that can hang with that guy in the ring. Right now Jake is not ready," Sting says. "Stinger I respect you. more than anyone else in this company. But I think Reed gong to be fine tonight that kick is gong to put that fire back in Reed's eyes," Hogan says. "One big shot isn't going to do it," Sting says. "What brought this on? You know how dangerous Reed is," Hogan says.**

**#Break#**

**"So Hope are you excited to go to Arizona?" Madison asks our daughter. She actually about to nod off so she doesn't react. To get ready for the Bound For Glory we are heading out a few days early. "First time you ever going on a trip little girl," I say. "You packed?" Madison asks me. "Madison it's me a few pairs of jeans a t-shirt my wrestling gear and the jacket you on other hand are trying to bring everything you own along," I say. "A woman has to be prepared and I have to remind you I am wrestling for the knockouts title so I have to look right," Madison says.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I was backstage getting ready my hands had been wrapped and the gloves were on. AJ was doing me a favor holding focus mitts for me since this was supposed to be under MMA rules I might as well warm up like a MMA fighter. "You ready?" AJ asks. "Yeah I'm as ready as I'll ever be," I say. "Jake you can't treat this like another wrestling match," AJ says. "AJ it's bad enough I have Sting telling me that I won't be ready. I don't need you adding your two cents," I say. "Ok I get the point," AJ says. I don't want to tell him but I haven't been this nervous for a match in a long time. "Time to go Jake," Al Snow says. AJ who will be serving as my corner man since he's already wrestled grabs the stuff and follows me. I see Madison waiting near by for us. "Go get him," She says. "Wish me luck," I ask she gives me a kiss.**

**#Break#**

**"Fans the rules of this match are we will have three five minute rounds there are judges if it goes the distance how ever pins fall do count and both men are allowed to launch attacks off the ropes but they can't leave the ring also rope breaks count on pins and submission," Mike says. "Also Mike the referee can stop the match if a man is not defending himself they also have to wear the 4 oz Gloves you see in MMA fights," Taz says. Jake's music starts to play he comes out in MMA shorts red and white with AJ following behind him. "And Mike this is something I have to question I get AJ is Jake's friend but he should have someone who knows MMA in his corner," Taz says. Jake gets in the ring. King Mo makes his entranced flaked by the heads of AKA who usually corner him.**

**Brian Hebner will act as referee and calls bot men to center of the ring. "Gentlemen we will have a good clean fight. Obey my commands at all times," he says both Jake and King Mo back up and the ref calls for the bell. Both men circle around each other. "Jake has got to be careful King Mo is a world class striker he's best chance is to try and get a roll up," Taz says. Mo comes forward and jabs at Jake and catches him Jake punches back but misses. Mo land a hard shot right to the body and Jake's drops to the ground. "Oh man I think Jake got caught with a live shot," Taz says. Jake holds his side in pain as Mo circles around him. "And folks that is a debilitating blow guys like Mickey Ward and Bas Rutten won a lot of fights with it and right now all of the toxins in Jake's body just got pumped out his liver and back into his body," Taz says. Jake goes for a take down but Mo tosses him aside.**

**Jake lands on his but and Mo drives a knee to Jake's body again. "This is all Lawal and the round just got started," Mike says. Jake struggles to his fee and Mo hit a cross punch and his noise breaks. Jake goes for a kick but Mo instead takes him down and starts to pound on Jake. Mo drops an elbow and cuts Jake's head open. "Jake you gotta work," Brian Hebner yells. Mo gets up and pulls Jake to his feet and than picks Jake up and slams him down.**

**"Jake is real trouble I don't think he's even landed anything," Taz says. "I have never see Jake like this," Mike says as Mo goes for a key lock and locks it in. Jake tries to fight out but can't. AJ picks up a towel and throws it in. But King Mo ignores it and cranks on the hold and than Jake's arm gives out and snaps than Mo lets it go. "The winner of the match King Muhammad Lawal." AJ gets into the ring as Madison and the trainer rush out. "Jake's arm is definitely broken," Taz says. "Oh god," Jake says. "Try not to move your arm," The trainer says. The trainer reaches out to check how bad the break is and Jake just scream in pain and than falls back .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Pins, a steel plate, and a brace on my arm. I can barley sleep because I have to keep my arm in a position that won't do anymore damage to it. Hell I can't even pick up Hope with my right arm. Even worse I have to watch as King Mo just keeps winning and winning. "And another win for King Mo this time in a MMA cage after dominating his recent wrestling openiets," An announcer says as I turn off the TV. "That is the only way you could stop me Reed," A voice says behind me. "What the hell," I turn around and Mo is in my living room. Mo throws and punch at me I can't even get my arm up to block it…**

**"AH!" I yell waking up in my bed in a cold sweat. Madison wraps her arms around me. "Another nightmare?" She asks. "Yeah," I say getting out of bed and into the bathroom turning on the light. I look down at the damn brace on my arm. The bone is healing but to damn slow. "Do you want to talk about it?" Madison asks. "Just the same dream its the match he beats me up," I say. "Jake talk to me please I am getting worried about you," Madison says. I'm worried about myself. "I'm just nervous today getting the damn pins out of arm. I worried about all the work I have to do to get my arm back to normal," I say. "Jake you got hurt in match. Hurt worst than you ever have before…" Hope starts to cry and that stops her as she goes to the nursery. "What is wrong with me?"I ask myself.**

**#Break#**

**"AJ he needs help," Madison says backstage at the Impact Zone. "Madison there is nothing I can do. I can't help him heal up any quicker truth is if he tries to rush he will get hurt again," AJ says. "AJ it's not his arm that go hurt the worse. I think his spirt got broken," Madison says. "Is he drinking?" AJ asks. "No he's not drinking. But He can't sleep at night AJ," Madison says. "Well what do we have here?" King Mo says walking up to them. "What the hell do you want?" Madison asks. "I was just going to ask about my favorite TNA wrestler Jake Reed is doing," Mo says. "He's fine," AJ says. "Great to hear how's the arm doing?" Mo asks. "It will heal," AJ says.**

**"Good can't wait to see him back," Mo says. "What the hell do you want?" AJ finally asks. "Well see I'm out of here until the Bellator Tournament is over but I just found out that TNA is going to hold a TV taping in Reed's home town and well I just asked Dixie for a rematch so I can beat him again," Mo says. "Hey if you stupid enough to give Jake a second chance than you are going to get your ass kicked," Madison says. "Great I can let them know to promote it," Mo says before walking off.**

**"Ah Madison if your worried about Jake I don't think volunteering him for a rematch is not a good idea," AJ says. "No its going to be in Omaha he can train out there get ready have his mind right," Madison says. "Madison can he even workout?" AJ asks. "Look AJ give me time to think," Madison says.**

**#Break#**

**"And they all lived happily ever after," I say closing the book I was reading to Hope she is fast asleep I kiss her on the head. "I love you baby. No matter what you can make me smile," I say softly. I pick up the baby monitor and head downstairs to watch Impact. I missed the first few minutes but I can see James Storm in the ring talking. I'm happy for James he's had his success and he sure as hell earned it. Storm does his thing and than I see King Mo is up next. I think about turning it off but I leave it on. Mo makes his entrance after the commercial break. "Mike we got some breaking news," Taz says. "Yes we understand that in a few months when TNA films in Omaha Nebraska we have the rematch between King Mo and Omaha's own Jake Reed," Mike says. "What?" I yell out. Mo has a match with Magnus who unlike me is abel to give it a pretty good go by trying make it more of a pro wrestling match.**

**"A rematch? I haven't talked to anyone in management about that," I think to myself. Suddenly I hear Hope crying I rush upstairs and into her room and than pick her carful not to hurt my arm. "What's the matter Hope? Have a bad dream? Its ok you safe in your daddy's arms. No bad dreams can get you," I say trying to comfort here she's not wet and or hot. "Its going to be ok," I say again.**

**#Break#**

**Madison picked up her phone and made a call. She didn't know this person well but well enough. Most importantly the person knew Jake and would hopefully help him. "Hello," The person said answering after the second ring. "Jake needs your help," Madison says. "I'm there do you want me to come to Orlando or can you get him here?" The person asks. "How long can you get off?" Madison asks. "Not sure why?" The person asks. "I think its best for Jake if he does this in Omaha," Madison says. "He agreed to this I mean they just announced the rematch." "They what?" "Tenay and Taz just announced the rematch when you guys are doing a show in Omaha," The person says. "Oh shit," Madison says.**

**#Break#**

**I waiting in the living room when Madison got home. "Hi Jake. Did you watch the show?" She asks. "Well most of it Hope had a bad dream so I was with her for a while. But I got to see the main event. The TV title match and than I heard them announce me rematch with King Mo. Shocking since I haven't agreed to anything. I can not believe Dixie or Hulk would do that. How about a little a call first," I say. "Well Jake there might be a reason," Madison says. "What reason?" She explains what happened. "I'm not doing it," I say. "What?" She asks. "My arm it just isn't going to be ready," I say. "The pins are set to come out of it in a few days if anything your arm is healing faster than they expected. You always talk about how much you want to wrestle in Omaha," Madison says. I don't know what to say. "Jake we talked about visiting Omaha lets do it," Madison says. "You want to visit Omaha in winter?" I ask. I love my hometown but winters sucks.**

**"Come on you can see your mom and brother and even do you physical therapy," Madison says. "What my physical therapy I thought you wanted to visit not have me move back," I say. "Jake don't you want to beat this guy?" "Of course I do," I say. "Than let me help you," she says taking my hand.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**"So it official the rematch is set can Jake Reed beat King Mo in the rematch? Robbie E let's start wit you," JB says on Spin Cycle. Robbie Laughs and looks over at Robbie T. "Are you kidding JB? King Mo nearly killed Jake Reed at Bound For Glory. Now all this means is he get to do it again with Reed's friends and family watching," Robbie says. "Gail Kim what do you think?" "Well everyone knows Madison Rayne is my BFF and she is the one that wants Jake to take this match but it won't end well for him. Jake couldn't do anything with King Mo once and a second time will end worse," Gail says. "James Storm you have been in plenty of fights. Do you see any way Jake Reed can beat King Mo?" JB asks. "Well this real tough to say but some beating you don't come back from. Jake's best chance to win was that first match now King Mo's only getting better," James says. "Austin Aries your views?" "Reed was a great champion but I think his time has past," Aries says.**

**"You shouldn't be watching, that," Madison says. "No watch it let it fuel you," Chris Hero says walking into the room. "You know Chris I haven't agreed to work with you," I say. "Hey I can't come and see my friend," He says. "You never come to see me," I say. "You never embarrassed yourself like that before," Hero says. "You know what Chris I had a bad night," I say. "Well I want to make sure you don't have another one. Now that you got those damn pins out of your arm let's do this," Hero says. "You had to call him," I say to Madison. "Your the one that told me Hero was the one that got you back in shape," She reminds me. "Me and my big mouth," I say. "I'm still here," Hero says. "Look Chris I appreciate the offer but this whole training camp idea you and Madison have is it really needed?" I ask. "Yeah it is. There is a lot of work to do with you," Hero says. "So what you aren I are going to go back to Omaha work out and than someday I will be ready to face King Mo," I say. "Dude there is a good chance you will never be ready honestly you really sucked in that match," Hero says.**

**#Break#**

**A few days later I was back in Omaha. My mom loved the idea of taking care of Hope why Madison and I were there. Chris and Madison had gotten an old wrestling school to use. "You ready?" Chris asks. "All warmed up," I say. Chris goes over to his bag and picks up a set of boxing gloves and head gear and tosses them at me. "Put them on," Hero says. "What?" "Put them on. Have you ever watched you punch someone?" Hero asks. "I do fine," I say. "You do fine fighting other pro wrestlers but when fight a guy that knows how to punch you get beat up and than have you arm broken," Hero says. "Shouldn't he have a mouth piece?" Madison says. "Since his arm is still hurt its just going to be light," Hero says. "Hey I know you do this whole KO gimmick but give me a break," I say. "Just do it," Madison says. I pull on the glove and head gear. "Madison start a clock three mins Jake it's just punches," Hero orders. We climb into the ring. "Hands up Jake and light just touch," Hero says.**

**I feel like such an idiot I'm a pro wrestler learning to box from an another pro wrestler. Can't be that hard I watched a lot of Micky Ward fights before that movie came out. As soon as I get close to Hero he taps me a few times. "Come Jake hands up," Hero says again before catching me with a cross. "My hands are are up," I say throwing a punch that misses. "Your hands are up like a wrestler looking for a hold or a take down you need your hands up to defend punches," Hero says. "Come on Jake," Madison says trying to encourage me. I finally mange to land one punch but Chris taps me twice. "This is just stupid," I say getting mad. "You think it stupid because you are losing.**

**#Break#**

**"Come on Jake light on the feet do the drill right," Hero yells. Chris and Madison were watching Jake do a drill Hero had set up using an agility ladder. "He's doing the best he can," Madison says. "He's not doing the best he can. He's going through the motions he's not driven to do it right," Chris says. "Give him time this is all new to him," Madison says. "Come on Jake quicker damn it. Touch and punch touch and punch," Hero yells. "I'm trying," Jake yells moving down. "Light on the feet," Hero yells. Jake stops and turns back to them. "Look I'm not a god damn boxer I'm a pro wrestler what the hell is this going to do," He yells. "This is going to get you ready. Jake this guys is as good a wrestlers as anyone you would face but he's got a huge advantage because he can out strike you. Pro wrestlers suck at throwing punches and can't block them worth a damn. You got caught with a body shot could fight back and than got your arm broken," Hero says.**

**"Oh did that happen. I thought my arm got broken when I fell off my stake board," Jake yells. "Let's just calm down and break for lunch," Madison says worried they are about to come to blows. "Don't treat me like some kid from the wrestle factory," Jake says before walking off. "Remind him I'm doing him a favor being here," Hero says. "I will," Madison says.**

**#Break#**

**Hero decided to watch Jake's match King Mo again. He knew it was pointless and torture to watch a friend take a beating like that. And it was also tough to see what it had done to him. Hero could see it in Jake eye's fear. "Damn Jake has taken some beating before but this was the time Jake couldn't do anything. It was like when a kid he got held down and pummeled," Chris says to himself and than turns off the DVD.**

**#Break#**

**King Mo was doing his daily six mile run. Truth was TNA was not really on his mind he was still taking part in the Bellator tournament. How ever he was aware Jake was still training but it wouldn't matter Mo was only getting better as well. He had it all planned out win the Bellator tournament go back to TNA beat Reed again get a world title shot win that than win the Bellator title.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I get hit with the damn focus pad again. "Hands up," Chris yells again. "I did keep my damn hands up," I say "No you dropped them on that hook. Look Jake I want to get the basics down with you than we can work back in your wrestling. Come on man Mo expects just the same old Jake Reed if you can strike with him it will throw him off," Hero says. "Fine lets do it again," I say. "Right double jab go to the body with a hook slip up cross hook cross," Hero tells me the drill. I go for it. "Good your hands stayed up now come on cross hook and than rear hook," Hero yells. I do it again as the bell rings. "Ok sparing," Hero says. Madison is at my gym bag and hands me a mouth piece and puts my head gear at my feet. I put in the piece and she helps me with the head gear. "Madison reset the timer," Hero says.**

**She does and when it goes off Hero and I move towards the center of the ring. "Come on Jake," Madison encourages. I move foreword and Hero catches me with a jab. I go for a cross but he avoids it and gets me with a another stiffer jab. "Fire back Jake," Chris says. I go for a jab than a lead hook that catches him. Hero tries goes for a cross but I block and hit him good cross of my own. I drive him into the ropes. "Keep it up Jake," Madison says. But than Hero hits with a good uppercut. Hero drives me back with Jabs and hooks. I go back to the ropes. "Fight back Jake," Hero says. I go for a haymaker but get caught and dropped. Hero backs off and I get up. Hero motions for me to come foreword. I can't I just stand there. Hero throws a jab and I just take it and than a huge cross that catches me and sends me down again. "Get up," Hero yells. I try but than get hit with a body shot just like I did against King Mo and I drop again I look at Chris and than roll out of the ring. I'm short on breath and my heart is thumbing. "Let just call it day," Hero says. "Yeah sure," I say.**

**#Break#**

**It a very mild winter this year so Chris wants me to run sprints and with AJ who came to Omaha since he has the week off. We are at Lake Zorinsky My family use to come here all the time when I was younger. "Alright AJ I want you to push him this all out," Chris says. "You ready for this man?" AJ asks. "Sure," I say. "Ten sprints down and back is one," Hero says. AJ and I get set. "GO!" Hero yells. AJ and I start to run this damn spot is 50 yards and AJ is always going to be quicker than me just like Mo is always going be a better striker than me. Why am I doing all this and I stop running. AJ reaches the end and passes me heading back. "Jake get moving!" Hero yells. I just stop.**

**I stood looking at the water as Madison walked over to me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" AJ yells again. "So this is it?" Madison ask. "Yeah this is it," I say not looking at her. "You really want to just walk away have that be the end of your run in TNA," Madison. "Its how it has to be," I say. "If want to walk away that one thing but you being run out," Madison. "Just drop it Madison," I say trying not to yell. "Why?" She asks. "Because I'm afraid Madison. I was hurt like I've never been before and you when you get scared like this your done," I say. "Than face you damn fear," Madison says.**

**"I can't!" I yell. "You only can't because you don't want to," Madison tells me. "You don't get it Madison, Sting was right I lost my edge the fire what ever and I can't get it back," I say. "Why not?" "Because I'm to happy. I got you and Hope and I don't want to lose that," I say. "I got news for you idiot your not about to lose me and Hope. If you really so screwed up to think your life has to suck to win wrestling matches than you don't know how life works," Madison yells. "What if I get back in there and I get my ass kicked even worse," I say. "Than you took a risk. But it will better than this the fear I see in you right now," She says. "I can't live like this can?" I ask "No you can't," Madison says. I take a deep breath and than take off running. I reach the point where I started and than start on another sprint. "Well get going Styles," Hero yells. It takes a little while but we finish. " You ready to start training for real?" Hero asks me. "Yeah I'm ready," I say. "Good lets get this done," Hero says. "One second," I say. I go up to Madison and giver her a kiss. "I love you thank you for giving me the kick in the ass I needed," I say. "Any time," She says before kissing me.**

**#Break#**

**Back in the gym a few days later I was ready to spar again. It had been a week and things seemed to be going better. "Jake put on those MMA sparing gloves," Hero says. "You finally going to let me start working a wrestler again," I say. "Sort of and your not sparing me again," he says. "Chris I know I hit hard but you pretty ugly already," I joke. Madison and AJ who are watching both laugh. "Your not that funny," Hero says. "So am I sparing with?" I ask. "Me!" A voice says booming out as the door open. "What the hell is this?" Madison asks. "He needs to be ready," Chris says. "He is a monster," Madison. "Madison it's alright," I say. "Alright that is Josh Barnett," AJ says. "Thanks but I already know who I am," Josh says getting in the ring. "King Mo is a top level MMA fighter Jake's not going to be ready to face him again work with just me," Hero says. "It's fine," I say again calmly. "Look this is just sparing you go hard but not so hared you get hurt," Josh says. "He doesn't need to get hurt again. This guy has been a UFC champion and he's wrestled in Japan," Madison says. "Hey no fear. Madison I'll be fine," I say sticking my head through the ropes to face her. "Five minute rounds lets treat this like a fight submit ends it I can stop it and pins count," Hero says.**

**I finish getting ready MMA gloves and shin guards with a mouth piece. Hero comes up to my corner. "Look he's coming at you here use the jab to back him off. He's got good wrestling you hit the ground get your Irish ass moving. Don't show fear. Keep your hands up and when you have a chance work in some of your moves the things you do best," Chris says. I just nod. He goes over and talks to Barnett I can't hear him. AJ starts the timer and I hear it go off. Barnett and I move out and circle one another. "Go first," I think and throw two jabs that catch him he backs off. "Keep the pressure one when you catch him," Hero yells. I go for a jab cross but answers back with one of his own that catches me but I get with a hook. We tie up and gets a take down. "Scramble Jake," Hero yells. I do and am able to get out. Barnett has a smile on his face. I am back on my feet and for some answers back and I see him shifting downward. "Body shot," I think and block it and catch him with an uppercut. That stunned him I go for a head lock and make it a down. His shoulders are on the mat. Hero gets in and counts one but Josh rolls his shoulders up. Josh gets back to his feet but I still have the hold he than just shoves me off into the corner. I turn around and he swarms. "Fire back Jake," Hero yells.**

**I'm just trying to cover up but I go for a cross this just gives him a chance to take me down. This time he's one me before I can move. He goes for a shot to my body with a knee. He goes for arm to start working a chain of submissions he is just about to get an arm triangle on me but I get my foot on the rope. "Break," Hero yells pulling Josh off. I get up and and charge at Josh with a clothesline that catches him and than I hit a bell to bell suplex. He gets up and I start to throw jabs and than a kick to his body. The bell rings. I head for my corner. "Good job keep it up but your not going to out strike him keep wrestling him be Jake Reed," Hero says. The bell rings. Time to be Jake Reed. I charge he goes for a punch but I side step and hit the ropes and hit they flying lariat that knocks him down. I drop an elbow and cover he kicks at two. I don't let up and go for a sleeper but Josh pulls my arm off and than just throws me to the ground. I scramble and get up. I get the cravat on him and get him in the hangman's clutch but Josh get to the ropes. I let him up. He comes at me and tries to tie me up but than I get a small package. "One two three" Hero yells as Josh fails to kick out. "yes you did it," Madison yells jumping in the ring. "Damn good job man," Hero says. "I'm back," I say.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**With Chris having to head back to Tampa it was time to wrap this camp up. Of course we still had the ring for a few more days. I can't help but smile as I watch Hope run around the ring. "Do you think she understands what we do for a living?" Madison asks. "Maybe it does seem like she is running the ropes," I say. Suddenly Hope is trying to climb up the ropes but I get up and grab her. "Not until you your a little older princess," I say. "So you ready to go back?" Madison asks. "Yeah I am," I say. "You aren't going to miss the hometown?" Madison asks. "Omaha might be my hometown and I will always love it but my home is with you and Hope," I say.**

**#Break#**

**"Please welcome back to Impact Wrestling King Muhammad Lawal," Christy Hemme announces. King Mo makes an entrances on his thrown. "King Mo coming off another series of wins in his return to MMA. So far he is undefeated in TNA and we can't forget what he did to Jake Reed," Mike says. "And we still have not seen Jake Reed since," Taz says. King Mo is in the ring."Well here I am back in TNA and I have to say with just a few weeks I have a rematch with Jake Reed and well after that I want my shot at the…" Suddenly Jake's music starts to play. The fans cheer loudly. The lights go out and a single spotlight appears over Mo it moves over to the ramp where Jake now stands. "He's back," Mike says. "What you want another damn ass kicking can't wait for it well come on down," Mo says. The light come back on as Jake gets a microphone of his own. Jake holds up his hand to quite the fans. "I'm back," Jake says. "Your back and about to get beat down again," Mo says. Jake starts to come down the ramp and gets in the ring. "You know Mo I gotta give you credit because you kicked my ass like it's never been kicked before. But don't think its going to happen again," Jake says getting right in his face. "Your nothing. Your lucky I didn't break you neck," Mo says. "This could blow up any second," Taz says sensing the tension.**

**"And your an idiot for making the same mistake so many others have. You left me breathing," Jake says. "We don't have to wait to go to your little farm town," Mo says. "Well first Omaha is a city and second…" Jake slaps King Mo right in the face knocking off his sunglasses. "Oh," Mike says in shock. Mo is pissed and it looks like he is about to attack Jake as security comes out to pull them apart. "Break it up," Hogan yells coming out. Jake just smiles while Mo is seething with anger. "This is not going to happen tonight," Hogan says. Jake and Mo are lead off in different directions. "Has Jake lost it? Mo left him in horrible shape last time why taunt him?" Taz asks. "To get in his his head Taz," Mike says. "Tonight King Mo your facing James Storm and Reed since you seem to be ready to come back your going to face Bobby Roode," Hogan says.**

**#Break#**

**Mo's match with James Storm came midway through the first hour The two had a pretty even match. But Mo managed to take Storm down and was looking to ground and pound him. "Wait what is Jake doing out here," Taz says as Jake comes down the ramp. Jake makes his way over to the time keeper's table where the wrestler gear is kept until a production hand is free to take them to the back. Jake grabs King Mo's crown. "Hey Mo," Jake yells before dropping it on the ground and stomping on it. Mo gets off of Storm and starts to yell at Jake. Storm sees this as his chance and rolls Mo up count of one count of two Mo kicks out. Both men get up but Mo hits a big push that Knockouts out Storm and the match is called. Mo turns back and yells at Jake. "That is going to you that is going to be you," Mo yells. Jake just walks off tossing pieces of the crown to the fans.**

**#Break#**

**"Jake why are you doing this stuff?" The camera man asks. "Last time I gave him way to much credit. This time he's getting the Jake Reed treatment," Jake says. "Aren't you worried about getting hurt again?" "Not anymore. King Moe your not facing the same old Jake Reed," I say.**

**#Break#**

**Bobby Roode's started to play the one time TNA World Champion make his way to the ring look pissed off as usual. Roode gets a microphone. "So Jake Reed after months of crying about a little arm injury returns to TNA and I have to face him. Well go ahead and cancel the big rematch. Because one I'm done Reed will leave again," Roode says. Jake's music starts to play. Jake makes his entrances and slides into the ring ROode wastes no time and start to stomp on him. Jake fights his way back to his feet and chops at Roode and than catches him with an elbow. Jake shoves Roode back and than comes in with punches working over Roode's body. "Nice body shots by Jake there," Taz says. Jake whips Roode into the ropes and comes off with a flying lariat. King Mo makes his way out and over the the announce table. "Who the hell does Jake Reed think he is?" Mo yells. "Mo you did injure the man pretty badly," Mike says. "You don't do that man to a man's bling," Mo yells. "Mo to be fair you did punch the guy the first day you were here," Taz says.**

**Roode suplexs Jake and than locks on a chin lock. Jake gets to the ropes and Roode breaks the hold. Jake rolls out of the ring. Roode follows him out and goes to whip Jake into the guard rail but Jake reverse is and Roode hits the guard rail. "Jake is looking really good here after the injury and the long layoff," Mike says. Jake charges and Roode and hits Roode with a lariat before tossing Roode back in the ring. King Mo starts to make his way to ring side and when he gets there he goes to punch Jake but Jake blocks it and hits a big cross that drops Mo. The ref throws out the match. "Jake just dropped King Mo with a single shot," Taz says in shock. "This is a whole new Jake Reed," Mike says.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Jeremy Borash was in the middle of the ring with two chairs. "Welcome to a very special TNA Today. We have a face off between Jake Reed and King Muhammed Lawal just a week before there big show down in Jake's hometown in Omaha Nebraska." Mo and Jake walk into the ring from opposite sides. "Gentlemen sit down," JB says. Jake tosses a paper crown at Mo. "To make up for the one I broke," Jake says. "Your not that funny," Mo says. "Jake I guess the first question is how is your arm feeling?" JB asks. "All the pins and stuff are out. Already to go," Jake says. "King Mo do you regret injuring him to begin with?" JB asks. "I don't regret anything," King Mo says. "Jake the reports are you have been training to over come some of the short coming we saw in the first match what have you been doing?" JB asks. "I've been working boxing and doing it in a way to make it pro wrestling match," Jake says. "I'm a better wrestler than you," King Mo says. "Your a better amateur wrestler than I am you not a better professional wrestler than I am," I say. "Do you think he will be a better striker this time?" JB asks Mo. "It doesn't matter if he does Improve he will still suck and I'm still going to beat him," Mo says. "How's the jaw feeling?" Jake asks. Moe stands up and gets in Jake's face. Jake stands up. "Come on guys calm down," JB says standing up.**

**Jake and Mo both calm down and sit down. "I don't want tick you off but Jake did knock you down could that mean he's getting better?" JB asks Mo. "He got a lucky shot in," Mo says. "Going to get a lot more in," Jake says. "Do you really think you can stand with him?" JB asks Jake. "Look can I beat him if it's all about punching? No. But I can do enough with striking do keep myself in it," Jake responds. "Your fooling yourself. Hell you ran out here after our first fight hell it took your girlfriend to agree to the rematch," Mo says. "My girlfriend knows I can beat you," Jake says. "Mo if Jake beats you can you come back from it?" JB asks. "He's not going to beat me," Mo says before walking off.**

**#Break#**

**Chris and I had met up for one last focusmite session before I flew back to Nebraska. "One two one lead hook to the body than a cross," Hero yells. I hit the mitts driving Chris back. "Rear upper cut," He yells. "Pivot step and jab cross to the body than takedown," Hero yells. I do that until the takedown that I pick him and run him into the wall. "Alright alright," He says laughing. I put him down. "Think I"m ready?" I ask. "Your ready just remember make this a pro wrestling match not a MMA fight," Chris says. "Hey Chris I know were friends but why did you help me out here?" I ask. "How many times have you helped me out?" He asks. "Well thanks man," I say. "But you do owe me a favor," He says. "What favor?" I ask but he ignores me.**

**#Break#**

**King Mo was doing a round of sparing with a team mate with his trainers Dave and Bob watching him. "Mo tighten up the punches," Bob yells. Mo drops his teammate with a good cross punch. "You gotta keep your hands up on that," Bob says. "I am," Mo says. "Your dropping the lead hand just a bit," Dave says. "It's not like it going to matter Reed likes to John Wayne everything," Mo says. "Come on Mo you know how it works it don't matter if his arm is broken still you keep your hands up like you are fighting The Spider or Rampage," Bob yells. "Fine," Mo says.**

**#Break#**

**"You ready to go?" Madison asks. "Yeah," I say picking up my bag we are about to head back to Omaha one way or another when we are back this thing will be done. I pick up my bag. "You ready to see Grandma again?" I ask Hope. She nods. And I'm ready to kick Mo's ass.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**"Welcome to a very special Impact Wrestling we are live from Omaha Nebraska. Tonight's Omaha's own Jake Reed will get his rematch with King Mo," Mike Tenay says as footage of Jake and Madison arriving earlier on the day. The fans cheer loudly seeing Jake. The fans start to boo as the video changes to King Mo running the stairs in the arena to warm up earlier in the day. "But Mike King Mo is fired up and he says he looks foreword to humiliating Jake Reed in him home town," Taz says.**

**#Break#**

**"How's that feel?" the man wrapping my hands asks. "Feels fine," I say. "Good luck young man," He says getting up to leave. AJ comes over to put on my gloves he won his match earlier in the night but he's not leaving until I'm done. "I'm nuts for doing this again right?" I ask him. "Well of course you are but being Jake Reed means your crazy," AJ says. "Guess that's why people love me," I say. "That you and you beat up bad guys," AJ says. "Alright let's warm up," I say. I think Mo is expects you to just be the same old Jake Reed man are you going to shock him," AJ says."I hope or I'm going to get my ass kicked," I say. AJ hold up the focus mitts and takes me through a quick warm up.**

**#Break#**

**It was time for the main event. JB stood in the middle of the ring. The rules were the same as the first match between Jake and King Mo. "Mike this is a huge match," Taz says as King Mo's Music plays. The fans boo loudly. Make look confidante with his trainers with him. Mo gets in the ring. Bob removes Mo's sunglasses and and Crown as Mo takes off his shirt. The music stops and than Jake's music starts to play. The crowd goes nuts. Jake runs down the ramp and jumps into the ring and gets right into Mo's face. The referee gets between them and asks Jake to back up. After doing that JB stands in the center of the ring. "This is your main event of the evening introducing first fighting out of San Jose California he is the former Strikeforce Light Heavyweight Champion he is "King" Muhammad Lawal" The crowd boos again. "Get ready to watch that idiot get his ass kicked," Mo yells. "His oppenet is from Omaha Nebraska," JB Pauses for the pop. "He is there former four time TNA world champion he is the "Omaha Outlaw" Jake Reed," JB announces. The referee calls both men to the center of the ring. Both Jake and Mo have locked eyes. "That is one intense stare down," Taz says. "Gentlemen…"**

**Before the referee can finish Mo shoves him aside and throw a punch and Jake. Jake drop back and avoids the punch. The bell rings. Mo goes for a huge haymaker right off the bat. Jake pads it away and lands a punch of his own. Mo drops back as Jake comes foreword landing punches. Mo goes for the big body shot he landed in the first match but this time Jake pivot steps out of the way and and arm drags Mo to the ground. Mo gets up and is in shock as Jake stands up and singles for Mo to come at him. "King Mo is in shock," Taz says. Mo comes foreword and jabs at Jake. Jake goes for hook but Mo lands a cross stunning him allowing Mo take him down. Mo goes the key lock but Jake fights out of position and gets to the ropes. The referee counts and Mo breaks the hold. Both men stand up again**

**The two men circle around the ring. "Three minutes left Mo," one of his trainers yells out. Mo goes for a double jab and that land but a big haymaker that Jake is able to avoid. Mo is off balance allowing Jake to over head belly to bell suplex him. Mo sits up and allowing Jake to hit a rolling neck snap. Jake than comes back with a shinning wizard and covers. Count of one count of two, Mo kicks out. Jake gets up as Mo stands looking dazed Jake charges but Mo still has his power and catches Jake dropping him. "Huge mistake by Jake even a injured fighter still has power," Tenay yells. Mo jumps on Jake trying to knock him out. Jake is able to block most of the punches but a few are able to get through. Jake gets his foot on the ropes leading to another break.**

**Mo gets off of Jake and stumbles to his feet. "Jake is still hurt he's got to survive here," Mike says. "Move Jake keep you hands up," AJ yells. Mo goes a double leg takedown and gets Jake down again and stars going for a submission but Jake is able to block it but gives up his back as he scrambles allowing Mo go for for a rear naked choke. Jake is able to block and than gets to his feet but Mo is still on his back Jake runs back smashing Mo into the turnbuckle. Both men are on weak legs and fall to the ground. Mo gets up first but Jake has to use the ropes to stand up. Mo hits another big shot this time on Jake's body. Mo goes for another big shot aiming for Jake's head but Jake sides steps and gets Mo in a standing Arm bar. Mo is able to hit a modified German suplex. Mo is smart enough to hold for the pin count of one count of two Jake kicks out.**

**"One minute Mo," Bob yells out. "How can these two go on?" Mike asks. Jake and Mo stand again. Mo charges throwing punches Jake has to cover up. "You gotta fight back Jake," AJ yells. Jake hits a jab and than hits a jumping knee to Mo's chest and than a elbow. Mo goes for a thai clinch as the ten seconds left signal goes off. Mo lands a knee to Jake's side but than Jake is able to turn the position in a spin buster and covers count of one but the bell rings ending the round. Jake slaps the ground thinking he had the match won. Both men head back to there corner.**

**"Stop wasting you damn punches set them up," Bob yells at Mo. Over in Jake's corner AJ is giving him water. "Great job remember hands up use your wrestling he doesn't want to make this a pro wrestling match," AJ says. "Seconds out," The referee yells. The corner men leave."Did Jake just smile?" Taz bell ring and Jake charges hitting a Stinger Splash on Mo and than Mounting him in the corner landing the ten punches. Jake jumps down and than drives his shoulder into Mo's stomach but Mo is aware enough to get a guillotine choke. "Mo showing why he is a world champion great awareness there," Taz says. Jake turns it into a modified northern lights suplex. The choke is broken. "Jake Jake Jake," the fans chant as both men stand again.**

**Mo gets in quick landing jabs and crosses Jake fires back but Mo forces him into the corner. "Get out of there Jake," AJ yells. Mo looks for that liver shot that shut Jake down the first time but this time Jake rolls his body and Mo hits Jake's hip instead Mo reacts and drops back. "I think Mo hurt his hand on that shot," Taz says. Jake rushes out and hits a leaping lariat knocking Mo down. Both men are up Mo throws a punch that lands but grimaces again allowing Jake to hit hime back. "That hand is hurting and Jake saw that," Tenay says. Mo goes for a take down but Jake gets his knee up driving it right into Mo's chin stunning him. "Get moving Mo," Bob yells but its to late Jake kicks Mo in the gut and picks him up on his shoulders. The fans explode knowing what's next. Jake hits the death valley driver Jake covers count of one count of two count of three.**

**"He did it! Jake Reed has beat King Mo!" Mike yells. Jake gets up and jumps on the turnbuckle and celebrates. AJ gets in the ring and hugs Jake. Madison comes running down the ramp and gets into the ring. Jake goes over to her and kisses her. Mo rolls out of the ring. Jake gets a hold of a microphone. "I think I just gave King Mo a good old fashioned Cornhusker Whipping," The fans cheer loudly. "People that don't watch college football won't get that. Ok all kidding aside Omaha I love you guys. I got a lot of help to get ready for this one. AJ, Madison, and my buddy Chris kicked me in the ass a few times to get me going. And just remember don't mess with Jake Reed or well just look at Mo," Jake says.**


End file.
